The Foundation
by Angra Mainyu1
Summary: The final ritual of Este went very wrong, summoning forth two demons that destroyed the temple and gave Schwarz immortal life. The backstory of Angra Mainyu, a Weiß Kreuz/Yami no Matusei crossover game/story. Rated for possible content of AM in general


**Disclaimer:** We all know this deal. Weiß Kreuz and Yami no Matsuei do not belong to us. They belong to big corporate people with scary lawyers who give good little yaoi fangirls nightmares. Therefore, we are not trying to own these characters and settings. Other people own them, you got that? We're just borrowing the bishie patrol for good ol' writing fun.   
  
**Angra Mainyu**   
  
_Prolouge: The Foundation_   
  
----------------------------   
  
In reality, it went back to the beginning.   
  
That fateful day two years past was the start of it all, when one Takatori Reiji took out the Fujimiya household, running down the youngest in the process. Aya-chan never stood a chance against a racing car and was killed instantly. As the rain fell, the moon glowed an unnatural ruby, another figure standing hidden in the rain, a silver eyes watching calming for the right moment. That moment struck when the car did. As the life-force began to leave young Fujimiya Aya, the doctor known as Muraki cast his influence upon her, sealing her spirit, which would have become a true Shinigami, to sleep.   
  
At first, nothing was considered odd about this in the Summoner's Division. While her name appeared on the death list, it escaped notice that her body, and presence, remained in the human world. The only to know of her body's presence was Fujimiya Ran, who took his sister's name and became an assassin in the years to come.   
  
For two years, that seemed to be the only thing to ever come of the Tokyo district. However, an organisation known as Este began to rise up, their influence dabbling through everything from politics to paranormal. Their ultimate goal, however, was what brought the attention of the Summoner's Division upon them: The summoning of a demon in a fateful ceremony. Still, nothing was done of it as nothing could be proven until the monster was unsealed. Time passed, wariness waned, and the threat remained the same.   
  
Until the night of the ritual, when the intervention of a group named Schwarz set everything to the wrong. By their hand, it was the wrong host set upon the altar. Tomoe Sakura was never meant to be possessed by a demon, her body too frail to control it. Unaware of the switch, the three elders of Este completed the summoning and brought forth a demon of amazing power. In the wrong host, the demon was without control, the will of the elders hardly catching its notice as it began to rampage and kill all in sight. Among the casualties were four mysterious young men, known as the assassins of Weiß. They fought to free Sakura, but as humans they were doomed to fail. The chapter of their lives was brought to an end by the powers of hellspawn itself.   
  
Meanwhile, as that chaos reigned, a second ceremony was performed, away from prying eyes or minds. The four of Schwarz, in possession of the true host, were able to summon up a controlled demon while the portal to hell, open once every many centuries, lay open to their hands. That demon took the body of the long sleeping Aya-chan; she was a perfect host, aged not since her accident, with the powers of a Shinigami sealed in her sleep. With that power and demon, they granted themselves immortal bodies, such that they could serve up the anarchy of their desire without falling victim to it.   
  
It was this that drew the attention of the Summoner's Division in full force. Four new souls had become Shinigami, their spiritual energy oddly high after their deaths, but untrained. With their lives to an end, Weiß had been 'reborn' as the angels of death they so ironically had served as in life. However, having four untrained Shinigami suddenly in hand, and a major crisis to deal with while short on servants of their will, the Summoner's Division returned the newly born Shinigami to Tokyo with few memories of their deaths. It was felt better to keep them silent of their new forms than to strain resources that could be used on greater problems.   
  
Schwarz hardly paused where they did, instead adjusting to their new bodies and preparing to unleash anarchy. From a distance, Muraki watched, sending guidance as letters and hints to the newly immortal bodies, watching and waiting with his own plans. It was he that allowed the Shinigami to sleep until the possession, and now he is ready to play his role more completely and reap the benefits of the seeds he did sow.   
  
This brought in the Summoner's Division once more, a realisation dawning that something needed to be done. With four Shinigami waiting to be awakened and trained sitting in Tokyo, it was realised that the time to act was immediate. To take up these four Shinigami and use them to keep the evil anarchy at bay. To do this, the Summoner's Division called back the young empathic Shinigami named Hisoka and reassigned him to Tokyo, for the moment without his partner. He was to be partner to the four new Shinigami, and teach them of what they were so that they could help hold back the darkness until the experienced Shinigami could be reassigned. Being of low power himself, Hisoka was ordered to keep them from major battles and to not do anything about the possessed Aya-chan.   
  
There was a matter, though, that not even the gods could have predicted. Hisoka, by means of the curse laid upon him as well, could sense the influence that Muraki had laid upon Aya-chan. It was knowing that which drove him do more than his orders outlined, to want to find out who this girl was and find her link to Muraki, the man he so hates. And it is with that drive to investigate that influence he arrives in Tokyo, on the doorstep of Koneko ni Sume ne, where inside dwell four angels of death who have yet to realise the full truth of their deaths, and their new lives as Shinigami.   
  
Now it is up to them...   
  
  
  
**Footnotes:**   
  
This is where translations and stuff belong. Right now, it's just a stop for us to ramble. Thank you for reading the basic background to Angra Mainya; we all hope you'll read the first arc and the arcs as they are posted.   
  
Read our ff.net profile for information about who we are and what AM is. 


End file.
